Saiyan Warrior Drako
Our Story takes place in an alternate universe, a universe where Goku; Vegeta, Gohan and the rest of Z fighters don't exist but their races exist. We begin our at Planet Saiya where a Saiyan named Drako is training his Shoran to prepare for his upcoming Mission "C'mon Shoran how're going to wipe out the planet's inhabitants if you can't even hit your old man?!" Shoran tried to punch Drako but he grabbed Shoran's fist and kneed him in the stomach and Shoran fell to his knees. "Ow! take it easy Dad" said Shoran "Take it easy? do you think the Nagini are going to take it easy?" replied Drako "Why're being so rough with me? you were never like this with Kaizu" immediatly Shoran wanted to take those words back, he knew Drako was still grieving because 7 years ago Shoran's brother Kaizu went to purge a planet and it exploded while Kaizu was still on it and he was presumed dead. "I'm sorry" said Shoran "It's ok, take a break we'll resume your training tomorrow" just then a scout arrived. "excuse me are you Drako?" asked the scout "I am" replied Drako "I have an urgent message from King Roku himself" The scout handed Drako a letter which Drako opened then read. "What is it Dad?" asked Shoran "Some of the elites on planet Geo are being overrun by the inhabitants and they need me to go there and lend a hand" Drako put the letter in his pocket "But why me? I'm just a low class" "You see King Roku thinks your fighting skills surpass that of an elite and if you complete this mission you'll be promoted to super elite" Drako went silent for a few seconds he was having a hard time processing this. "Alright, Shoran I'll be back soon" "Okay" Shoran flew back home and Drako flew to the pod station to get a space pod. when he arrived he shew the gaurd the letter from King Roku and he allowed him to go; the travel was 2 hours long but Drako finally reached Planet Geo. The first thing he saw were the elites being overpowered by the planet's inhabitants. Drako was then approached by an injured elite, he was wearing black and brown armour; black hair that was tied back into a pony tail; he had a long bloody scar going down his eye and he was covered scrapes and bruises. "Are you Drako?" asked the elite "Yes" "Good, My name is Shin and we need down on the battlefield" Drako walked down the hill with Shin "What happened?" asked Drako "I don't know at first we were dominating then suddenly they sent their elites and according to our scouters their strongest elite is about as strong as our weakest elite" Drako stopped walking and thought a second "How long have you been purging?" asked Drako "3 days, 5 hours, 15 minutes" "That's why they're dominating you" said Drako "What do you mean?" asked Shin "The Inhabitants are smart and allowed you to purge their planet so when you were worn out they sent their elites to destroy you" Shin backed away and cursed he had look in his eye that said: How could we be so stupid? Drako put his hand on Shin's shoulder "Tell your men to retreat I'll handle these freaks" Shin nodded then gave the order. all of the elites retreated and the inhabitants celebrated, Drako flew up to confront them "Look there's one left" said one of the inhabitants "Trust me I can take all of you on" replied Drako then he took a fighting pose. The inhabitants all laughed then one of them moved forward "I'll handle this" he said then he fired a red beam at Drako. the beam exploded on impact and a body fell out of the cloud it was hard to make out because the body made a smoke trail but they could make it out the inhabitant who fired was shocked the body wasn't Drako it was one of the inhabitant's elites. "Where is he!?" demanded the inhabitant who fired "Right here" said a voice from behind him, he looked Drako was right behind him. he tried to punch Drako but he grabbed his fist "My 12 year old Son has better aim then you" Drako broke the inhabitant's arm; put his hand to it's face then blew his head clean off with an energy wave. This caused the rest to attack all at once but Drako blew them back with his energy then he teleported infront of one of them and punched a hole in it's stomach thus killing it. then another tried to sneak aattck him but Drako ducked put both of his hands it's stomach and released a huge energy wave that completely disinagrated it. the remaining eight attacked at once but Drako fired a full power energy wave that killed seven of them, the final warrior got scared and tried to fly away but Drako easily caught up to him. Drako grabbed his head and snapped his neck then his body fell "I expected more of a challenge" Drako mocked then he flew towards the saiyan base to give them the news. When Drako he was shocked by what he saw, the entire saiyan base had been destroyed and the bodies of a million elite saiyans were lying in the rubble; Drako then glanced to his left Shin was still alive but barely. Drako ran over towards Shin and held him "What happened?" asked Drako "There were-there were so many.....we didn't stand a chance" Shin then coughed up blood "who did this?" Shin put his hand on Drako's shoulder "The inhabitants sent their stongest elites and attacked" Drako clenched his fist "Drako....you...must...go...." Shin then died in Drako's arms. Drako wiped the blood from his mouth and layed his head down; "I'm sorry Drako" said a voice from behind him; Drako turned and it was Salvatore Icer's second in command. "What're you doing here?" asked Drako "I was sent here by Lord Icer to help purge this rock" Salvatore then looked at Shin's corpse "But it looks like I was too late" Drako stood up and brushed the dust off his jumpsuit "Return to Planet Saiya, King Roku is waiting for you" said Salvatore. Drako flew to his pod and left the planet, Salvatore then recieved a call from Icer he wanted Salvatore to destroy the planet as soon as possible and return for an announcement. with that Salvatore turned to nearest city and flew towards it to destroy it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans